The Quints Can't Share X
by Xiuzou
Summary: An anthology of short joke stories like the ones in the volume extras. Definitely not a serious story in any sense. Warning: some of these will be half-assed.
1. X:Raiha

It was a special day in the Uesugi household. A day that only comes once a year. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAIHA!" The men exclaimed, waking up the child. Raiha was drowsy, and groggy; her excitement the only force keeping her body from falling back to it's slumber.

"You made breakfast?" Raiha asks as she stumbles her way to the table. A humble spread of food was laid out for her. She eats a spoonful of Fuutarou's cooking, nearly spitting it out. "I-It's good." She forces out, which would've been seen through by her brother had the doorbell not interrupted.

"Itsuki-san!" Raiha runs up and hugs their guest as the door swings wider. "Everyone's here!"

"It's your birthday, of course we'd be here!" Yotsuba joins the hug, leaving Itsuki crushed in their arms. "Let's go, we want to give you something."

* * *

The six of them leave, walking around the city while the men were left with Fuutarou's _cooking_. "Is there anything you want, Raiha-chan?" Yotsuba asks as Ichika leads them around. "Anything at all?"

"Hmm..." Raiha ponders as the group spots a film crew at a nearby park. "What's going on?"

"Ahh well..."

"I should've known. Ichika's always busy. Why didn't you tell us?" Itsuki sighs as all eyes turn towards the actress.

"Nakano-san! Good, you're here. You said you could find extras for the shoot, are they?"

"H-Hold on. You used us!" Nino said angrily as Raiha looks around.

"I wonder what it's like to be on TV." The young girl asks, to which Ichika beams at her.

"It's really fun, want to try?" The six of them get briefed on the scenario. It's a short commercial for a soda, with Ichika being the main character handing out cans for everyone. The final shot is of her handing a can to a young girl, played by Raiha, and the girl standing beside her with the both of them smiling at the camera. Miku played the quiet lonesome character listening to music under a tree; Yotsuba the sporty one after a long run; Nino was with some of the other extras, serving food at a picnic, Itsuki was at the same table, snacking while reading a book.

"You looked so cute! Good job, Raiha-chan!" Itsuki pulled the girl into a soft embrace.

"Really? I'm going to be on TV, huh?" Raiha says, apprehensive and distant.

* * *

"Your classmates will probably see you. They might ask you to hang out with them soon." Ichika chimes in.

"Ah! That's good, but..." Raiha looks down at her clothes, clean but showing their age. "Y-yeah."

"Leave it to me then! I know exactly what to do." Nino takes Raiha's arm and breaks into a run, heading towards her favorite mall. "Wait here, imouto-chan. I'll be back!" Nino runs off just as the others arrive, leaving Raiha in the changing rooms.

"She just doesn't stop, does she?" Miku asks as Nino picks out dresses, blouses, skirts, and more, coming back with around five of each. One by one, Raiha models them all. With Nino's guidance, she picks out her wardrobe additions: A light blue summer dress, a yellow blouse with a black skirt, among others.

"Want to get your nails done? What about your hair?" Nino squeals in excitement looking at Raiha.

"I'm good...I think." Raiha looks down at all the bags of clothes Nino had bought for her. "Thank you, Nino-san." She says as she yawns for a bit. "Can we take a break? All this walking is exhausting."

* * *

Miku takes charge next, bringing all of them to a rather quiet part of the same park as before. Finding a set of rowboats nearby, a lightbulb switches on in her brain. "Want to take a ride?"

They split off into pairs, with Miku and Raiha in the same boat. "Miku-san, what's in the bag?"

"Ah, I made some bread. It's nothing much but..." She pulls out a small loaf. "Fuutarou said it's like the one your mom used to make, so I thought..." Raiha takes a bite, taking in the flavor, texture, and aroma of the bread.

"Mom..." Raiha mutters under her breath. "I wish I could've tasted her bread too..." A few droplets of water form around her eyes, which Miku wipes away.

"I'm sorry. I just thought..."

"Thank you, Miku-san." Raiha says as Miku puts her headphones on her head and plays a soft and slow song, rowing their boat to the dock.

* * *

"My turn!" Yotsuba exclaims as she carries Raiha's fatigued body on her back. "Anything you want, Raiha-chan?"

"Hmm...I don't know. You pick for me, Yotsuba-san."

Nobody would suspect that the hyperactive ball of energy of the group to have such a mundane and calming hobby, but that's the reality that the sisters live in. They visit a local store that Yotsuba is a patron of, one that sells various flora. "What would be nice? Do you like any specific one yet, Raiha-chan?" Yotsuba turns her head, meeting with the gaze of the young girl resting on her back.

"What about that one?" Raiha points to a small pot, residing inside it's soil was a bonsai tree. "It reminds me of Onii-san."

"Why?"

"It's boring, stuck up, and needs to be pampered." She says coldly, causing the others to snicker at the thought.

"Alright. Can you get down? I need to talk to the staff."

"Okay...thank you Yotsuba-san."

* * *

"That just leaves Itsuki-san, right?" Raiha asks, gingerly holding the plant while Yotsuba carries her shopping bags. "What's next?"

"Well, we're here. I'll be with you in a bit, I just need to use the restroom." Itsuki waves them off as they stop at a fancy looking building.

"No way, Itsuki wants to go here?" Nino says, looking at the sign.

"I've only been here once, and there were so many celebs here when I went. Even dad couldn't get tables here." Ichika looks awestruck as Itsuki walks by them, wearing a mask and sunglasses. She beckons them over as she talks to one of the staff inside. The greeter calls over a waiter and the six of them are escorted to the second floor balcony. A candlelit table awaits them as they overlook the sunset that paints the sky a gorgeous hue of orange.

"MAY-san. Your food will arrive shortly."

"Please, I'd hate to keep my guests waiting." Itsuki says, an air of importance and regality around her sends shivers down the waiter's spine. The food soon arrives, first a small cheese board of various ages and origins, then a salt baked fish, a slow roasted pork that was tender enough to fall apart with a spoon, a simmered beef stew with a sauce so rich that the acidic sides complemented, and finally a dessert of a gold covered bowl of vanilla bean ice cream with flakes of sea salt and a drizzle of rich swiss chocolate.

"Woah...Itsuki-san." Raiha sat full. "Thank you." She said as she felt her body slow down with the task of keeping all the food down.

"Raiha-chan...hey, can we talk for a bit? Sister huddle?" Itsuki asks.

* * *

"What is it?" Miku asks.

"Do you think she had fun?" Itsuki asks, causing the other four to stop and think. "Did we really give her what she wanted for her birthday?"

"Come to think of it, we only did what we liked to do." Yotsuba chimes in. The five turn to Raiha, asleep in a food coma. "We should go and take her home. It's getting late."

The six take their leave, Yotsuba carrying her while Ichika and Itsuki carry everything else.

"We should apologize to Fuutarou-kun. He's probably worried sick."

"We should apologize to her too, don't you think. After all, because of us, her birthday didn't have anything she wanted."

"Y-Yotsuba-san. Let's play like this again." Raiha mutters in her sleep. "Let's play together again...just the six of us."

The sisters all stop, looking to their junior. A smile grows on each of their faces as the reach the Uesugi home.

"We will, just the six of us."


	2. X:A pet

"Itsuki-san! Yotsuba-san! Is anyone home?" Raiha asks, holding a box in her hand and waiting by the door to the building.

"Raiha-chan?" The voice said from the intercom, it was Yotsuba. "This is a surprise. I'll let you in."

"I can't come in. Actually, can you all come down?" Raiha requests, then waits for a while for the five redheads.

Itsuki quickly goes over to Raiha's side, leaving Ichika's half-asleep body to be carried by Miku and Nino. "What brings you here, Raiha-chan?"

"I have a favor to ask you guys." Raiha says, setting the box on the ground and removing the lid. Itsuki's hair stood up as a blur of blonde jumped out at her. The youngest senpai shrieked out in shock, turning and running behind her sisters. The thing from the box startles the second and third as it ran up to them, causing them to stumble backwards with the drowsy eldest as they knocked the fourth and fifth down to the ground.

"Dad found him on his way home in the rain. He's trying to find the owner, but for now I have to take care of him." Raiha smiled, picking up a small golden retriever. It was small enough that she could carry it, so it couldn't have been that old.

"Ow...ow...why isn't Fuutarou-kun helping you? Where is he?" Ichika said, rubbing her back since it was sore from the impact.

"He's...well..."

* * *

"Onii-san! Look! A puppy!"

"It's so...cu-ACHOO!"

* * *

"Yeah...That's why I'm here. Onii-san still has to prepare for your session later today, so he can't stay at home. Having him in your apartment wouldn't be better, since he'd be staying there too." Raiha said.

"Oh, so that's why you didn't want to go up!" Yotsuba exclaims, walking over and rubbing the dog under it's chin. It rubs it's head on her hand, licking her palm. "What's his name?"

"We didn't find a nametag." Raiha hands over the small animal to the ribbon wearer, who sets it on her head to play with the titular accessory.

"What should we do then? I don't have a shift today, so I'm free." Miku dusts off her shirt, moving to play with it's ears. "What about you, Nino?"

"I was planning on going to the mall with some girls from our class, but one of them cancelled last minute." Nino sighed. "I guess I'll help, but where are we going to stay? We can't stay at home."

Just at that moment, Yotsuba's ribbons stood upright and pointed skywards. She smiled as she asked everyone to follow her to an old playground. She set herself on the swings, having the dog sit on the one beside her.

* * *

"Come on buddy, here." Ichika comes over and gives the dog's seat a gentle push, just enough for it to rock back and forth. The dog didn't stay on it for long, jumping up at the girl and licking her face. "Oh, who's a good boy?"

The other three sisters sat on a nearby bench, Itsuki looking away with a hand over her eyes. "Itsuki-san?"

"Ah! Yes?" She turned back in surprise, wiping something from her face. "What is it?"

"You seemed troubled. Is something wrong Itsuki?" Miku asks.

"I'm fine."

"It's because of those movies, huh?" Nino teases with a slight smirk. "Oh no! Not the dog~" She mimics Itsuki's voice, causing the fifth sister to blush.

"P-please stop!" She retorts, flustered beyond belief. It was at that time that Nino's phone got a text. She typed one back, having a conversation.

"Oh..."

* * *

Matsui and Maeda arrive a few minutes later, the former apologizing to the latter. "I can't believe you lost...Takoyaki?"

"Takoyaki? You named your dog Takoyaki?" Ichika chuckled as the puppy leaped up into Matsui's arms.

"Thank you. Where did you find him?" Matsui turned, the dog excitedly playing with her hair.

"Near Fuutarou's place. His sister brought him." Miku took Takoyaki's paws and played with them.

"So that old café we saw yesterday really was theirs." Maeda pipes up as everyone comes closer to play with the puppy. "Well, wanna play for a bit more? I brought his favorite ball."

* * *

Later: at the quint's house.

"Uesugi-san! We found the dog's owners! It was Maeda-san's!" Yotsuba says as they walk through the door, finding the tutor already set up with papers.

"Maeda has a dog? Who kn-ACHOO!" Fuutarou sneezed, causing everyone to stop. "What? Oh, look down." He points to everyone's clothes, tufts of Takoyaki's fur and dander stuck to them. They shared a small chuckle before getting changed and starting with the study session.


	3. X:4th wall

_**A/N: Written on 98's release date. Set before chapter 3. SPOILERS**_

* * *

Fuutarou arrives at the Nakano home with a plan in mind. Thanks to his talk with Itsuki the night before, he's realized that he only needs to teach those in danger of failing. It was foolproof, or so he thought. A wrench was immediately thrown in when he saw the redhead platoon all looking at an old photo album.

"He's here! Hide it!" Nino quickly slams it shut as he steps through the door. She smiled at him. Unlike the cunning one from yesterday that sent shivers down his spine, this one seemed different, more curious; shivers down his spine nonetheless.

"Uesugi-san. You're here to test us so you know which of us you have to teach, right?" Yotsuba gets up and starts pulling him to a chair.

"How did you know that?" Fuutarou was flustered as the five girls quickly took out the tests he gave out. "Wait, you did them already?"

"Well, don't get too excited Fuutarou-kun." Ichika teased. "We only got 100 points if we combined the scores."

"What? How? Let me see!?" He snatched the papers away as they all took out their phones. Itsuki glanced down at her stomach.

"Why...why are all of mine related to food?" She cries.

"It's better than being called a snake, at least." Ichika chuckles before moping quietly to herself.

"Everyone loves Yotsuba, look at her numbers after that chapter." Miku points out, showing her sisters her screen.

"Even Raiha-chan likes me. Thank you for all your support." She turns to the window, bowing as if someone was there.

"What did you just say?" Fuutarou stops. "How do you know my sister's name? Did you tell them Itsuki?"

"I did not! It's...quite confusing actually." Itsuki puts on her glasses and shows Fuutarou her phone. "We've all been sent this manga about us, and everything it's shows in the early chapters has been true."

"What are you talking about?" Fuutarou asks. "Sent what? It's a black screen."

* * *

"Alright. If the early chapters were true, let's test something from the later ones. Fuutarou, did your mom bake bread for you when you were a child?" Miku asks, catching him off guard. He quickly turns his attention to her, a look of bewilderment plastered over his face.

"So it is true. Then that means I fall in love with him!?" Nino stood, outraged. "How!? There's no way he's like that guy from the manga! He was dreamy and caring, meanwhile Uesugi is a stalker."

"Nino, calm down. Let's think about this calmly. Excuse us Uesugi-kun." Itsuki says, pulling her sisters aside while Fuutarou was left to collect his things and his thoughts.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ichika asks, scratching her head. "Why did he not see it?"

"Doesn't this sound like a movie, ms. actress?" Nino jokes. The five of them set their phones on the table, all showing various images and webpages.

"Oh, we have an anime?" Yotsuba picks up her phone. "The animation could be better, I give it 2 stars on the Yotsuba scale."

"Did you just rate us 2 stars?" Ichika chuckles. "Anyway. It says on chapter 69 that Miku got a job at a bakery."

* * *

"You want me to cook? Now?" Miku shoots up in shock. "I-I-I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? What's the worse that could happen?" Nino forced Miku's hand. It was something they would regret after the first bite.

"See, I told you it was a bad idea. There's no way I could make something edible like Nino." The third sister sulked in a corner of the room, using her headphones to drown out the sound. The other four were sprawled out on the floor, all sick from something.

* * *

"It's not that bad." Fuutarou, growing curious, grabs a spoon and takes a bite. Miku waits patiently for him to retch as he runs for their bathroom, but it doesn't happen.

"Fuutarou. What did you say?" Miku pulls down her headphones.

"I said it's not bad. Thanks for the meal."

"It's nothing compared to what Nino can make..." Miku mutters as Fuutarou takes a seat.

"Well, we all have our strengths. Yours seems to be in academics since you scored the best on this." Fuutarou pulls out her test.

"That? That's...I'm sure the other's can...do...the same." Miku pulls out her phone. "We're quintuplets after all. Anything I can do, they can do." She quickly goes to chapter 4 of the manga while waiting for Fuutarou's response.

"Since you're quintuplets, what you can do, they can do as well? Turning that around, if the other four are capable of doing something, then that means you are capable of doing it too..."

"Almost word for word."

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on, Fuutarou. Let's get them all some medicine."

* * *

Fuutarou's plan had come crashing down. He was sent home due to the girls' condition after Miku's escapade in the kitchen. "I can see why the me in the manga fell in love with him." Miku says, handing her sisters some water.

"Took you a bunch of chapters to confess though. After that visit from Kiku-chan, you lost your confidence." Ichika jests, groaning while clutching her stomach.

"Ichika...can we talk about our trip to Kyoto next year?" Yotsuba asks. The room falls silent.

"What trip? What chapter is that?" Itsuki asks, pinching her sides as she scrolls down some fan art; hers almost always featuring some food.

"74 to 86." The sisters binge read, all turning their heads at Ichika.

"I...Miku I'm sorry." Ichika looks at the third sister.

"Look, we know what happens. All we have to do is make sure none of us fall in love with..._him_." Nino's face is filled with disgust.

"Wait, look at the last page of 86!" Itsuki points out, much to Yotsuba's protest.

"THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE WHEN YOU WERE LOST!?" Nino, Itsuki, and Miku exclaim.

"Is he...Is he the same Fuutarou-kun?" Ichika asks. Yotsuba, with her love of manga and anime, pointed their attention to chapter 14. "He is..."

"Can we just forget about that part? I'm sure he doesn't even remember me from back then. Right everyone?" She turns to a wall, talking to nobody.

"He has your picture! Of course he remembers." Nino raises her voice. Though she may not look it, she was ecstatic at the prospect. Two lovers meeting each other for a day before going their separate ways; only to meet years later. Her inner romantic was battling with her overprotectiveness of her family.

* * *

"Still, one thing is concerning." Itsuki finally changes the subject. "This entire manga is a flashback, from Uesugi-kun's wedding day." The sisters grow silent. "And the bride is one of us."

"This...This is too much to take in all at once." Ichika comments, to which her sisters agree. "This manga has been going on for 2 years, and it still isn't over."

"I quite like it. It's not generic and it's fanbase knows that." Itsuki smiles.

"How about we think about this tomorrow? We'll probably be able to come up with something after we sleep." Nino suggests. They all bed down for the night, yet their dreams are as strange as their circumstances.

* * *

Ichika dreams of a large screen, showing post after post about her actions in their third year trip. The loyalty of her fans was something she felt like she didn't deserve, but she was thankful. Scrolling down, she sees the last of her lines before they return home. "Everything was a lie..." She mutters it as she places her hand to her chest. "Miku, everyone. I'm not letting those chapters come true!" She vows to herself.

Nino dreams of her step-father, and all he's failed to give them. Then the manga rushes through like a movie. "...maybe he's not so bad." She says as she looks at his sleeping face from their camping trip a few months in the future. She then twirls her hair as she turns to look at her confession.

Miku dreams of the manga, seeing a collage of her various moments of growth. "Love." She mimics her future self's confession in Kyoto. She stares at her future self. "Is this really me?" Curious and somewhat proud of how far she'll go, her sleep is peaceful.

Yotsuba is tormented by a constant loop of her flashback chapters, her mistakes and her downfall. Her desperation caused her to lose her way. Though, oddly, she didn't act any different. "You must be wondering why I'm not crying now, right?" She asks to no one. "Well, these memories are always on my mind. I'm used to it. Thank you for all your support, but wouldn't you rather have Miku or Nino be your best girl? They tried so hard." She talks to no one. "Thank you for reading our story, hopefully Haruba-sensei writes an ending that makes everyone happy."

Itsuki's dream starts off with a compilation of all the panels of her eating, which was a lot. Then came her talks of her mother, highlighting her monologue to Fuutarou while he was studying for the national mock exam. "Me, a teacher like mom? Uesugi-kun, will you help me achieve that dream?" She asks as her dream fades away to a moonlit sky dotted with stars.

* * *

**A/N: This is surprisingly difficult.**


	4. X:His wardrobe

"This again?" Fuutarou twirled his hair as he trailed behind his wife and sisters-in-law. "Do we really have to do this?"

"You're such a killjoy, Fuutarou-kun." Ichika teased as the sisters got behind him and pushed him past a set of curtains. "They got to dress you up in high school. It's unfair that I was the only one left out."

"But that was for the school trip. This is completely optional. We don't have to do this you know." He retorted, but he sighed as he heard their footsteps walking away to get him a change of clothes.

* * *

Time passed by silently until a hand pushed some clothes into the changing room. "Try these." Fuutarou looked down at the clothes, Ichika had come back the fastest. As he changed, the others returned with their own selections in hand.

"Why?" Was all he could say as he pushed the curtains aside. The sisters all snickered as his clothes flowed into place. Instead of his normal shoes, he wore sandals with obviously fake wings. A fake sword on his hip and a reflective disc on his back. A helmet made of foil covered his face. "Why Perseus?"

"I have a new script. It was on my mind." Ichika apologized to him as the sisters assessed.

"It's a bit...out there. Isn't it?" Nino said.

"Remember what we're planning for. We're in charge so we better at least look half-serious about it." Miku unsheathed the sword and flicked it a bit. "This is too fake looking."

"Then lets try this one." Itsuki pushed her choices into his hands and closed the curtains.

* * *

"I like this one" Fuutarou adjusted the sleeves on the close fitting jacket. He moved with an air of nobility in this suit and tie combo. "I think this'll work."

"Who is he supposed to be?" Yotsuba asked.

"Arthur Holmwood. From Dracula." Itsuki clapped her hands. "My students had recently returned their reports, so perhaps it was on my mind."

"I can't tell. It just looks like any other guy from that time."

"I'm surprised you know that." Fuutarou turns his head at her.

"I had a good teacher."

"But don't you guys have something more...I don't know, extravagant planned?" Fuutarou asked before being shoved back into the changing room by Nino.

* * *

"You look great, my liege." The sisters teased him and curtsied as Fuutarou came out with a crown and some fake chainmail. "Ichika, borrow that sword." Nino handed the faux sword to Fuutarou. "Arthur, here's your Excali-"

"Ah yes, Caliburn." He took the prop, swinging it wildly before resting both his hands on the pommel and using it like a cane. "Bow before the king." His enthusiasm was ballooning to the point of absurdity until Yotsuba knocks the crown off of his head.

"Uesugi-san! I love your enthusiasm, but your role for the plan is to..."

"Right. He shouldn't be cool like that. He should be a little reserved." Miku hands over her costume to him. "Maybe this is better."

* * *

"Uesugi Kenshin?" He stepped out wearing a cosplay of a traditional general, to nobody's surprise. "Look, just because I'm an Uesugi, it doesn't mean that I'm-"

"Hold still." Miku interrupted him, snapping several pictures. "Alright. I'm satisfied, Yotsuba you're next."

"Were you not taking this seriously?" Itsuki sighed, but grinned with the others as they drew a fake mustache on Fuutarou before Miku posts it online.

"Uhh...I actually didn't pick one out yet. All I got were my costumes. Shishishi!" Yotsuba thought for a moment. "Aha!"

* * *

"This is..." Fuutarou walked out wearing a black, tight fitting, long sleeve with a heart cutout. Matching pants and shoes cover the rest before two ladybug decorations were added by the bunny girl. "What manga is this from?"

"How do you not know!?" Yotsuba exclaimed with a disgusted look. "Anyway, you should probably shave your chest."

"How about I just not wear this?" Fuutarou sighed before going back in and changing back to the clothes he came to the mall with. Wearing a long black coat and a white polo, Fuutarou began walking away. "Seriously, the important part is your guys' costumes. Focus on those."

* * *

"There he goes again. That's so like him." Ichika sighed.

"Well, Fuu-kun is right. Let's go get our own costumes. How's the plan coming together?" Nino walked ahead of her sisters towards the dresses on display.

"I'll send it to you later. Fuutarou helped me plan everything." Miku put away her phone.

"Let's make this party one to remember!" Yotsuba glanced around the store, her eyes stopping at a pair of white robes.

"I'm quite excited. But can you please contain yourself Yotsuba? We're in public." Itsuki reached out to calm her sister down as they continued shopping.


	5. X:Fanfic

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Miku asked, sitting down on the sofa next to her sisters as Yotsuba finished setting something up on the TV.

"Well, if we're in a manga (see chapter 3 of this story), then I'm sure that some people have written stories about us...aside from Haruba-sensei, of course." The fourth replied, taking a seat between Miku and Itsuki. "So, there's bound to be some interesting ones, right?"

"And there's going to be a lot of unfinished ones." Nino protested, but Yotsuba pushed forward, opening up a website and searching for their manga's name.

"Note: Just thought this would be fun, no offense meant." Yotsuba said, speaking into nothing and getting confused looks from her sisters.

* * *

"Let's start with the oldest one from the site." Ichika suggested, going to the last page. "Queen Ghidorakano by Bakaoniisan. Here we go." She said, yawning as the words appeared on the TV.

* * *

**Queen Ghidorakano**

"Mothraiha...that seems to work a little too well." Yotsuba commented, turning over to look at Itsuki who was pinching her stomach. "Is something wrong?"

"Why am I always portrayed as a glutton?"

"Now, now. We've only just begun, there's bound to be some story that's about you." Miku said, scrolling to find a story matching that criterion. "See? Somebody named Tusk Act IV made one. Though I do wonder why it's called..."

* * *

**Rinse and Repeat**

"Whhaaaa!" Itsuki cried, covering her ears as Nino and Ichika kept reading the work of fiction. "Stop! Please stop! This is highly inappropriate!" She said, joined by the fourth sister who had a small trail of blood dripping down from her nose.

"My, my. Itsuki-chan. You've been such a bad girl~" Ichika teased, taking passing control of the next story to Nino as she stood up and walking over to tease the youngest by tracing her nails on Itsuki's skin.

"Here's one about me." Nino called out, pointing to a story called...

* * *

**Responsibility**

"What the fuck!? I'm not like that, this author's got some nerve." Exclaimed, slamming balled fists repeatedly into the couch.

"Well, you did drug him." Miku rebutted. "Twice, if the manga is to be believed."

"And you are a bit...aggressive..." Itsuki muttered, still reeling from the previous story. "A-Anyway, it's Yotsuba's turn to pick."

"What? Me? Well, let's see here..." Yotsuba looked closely, thinking it over and ultimately deciding on a story titled...

* * *

**Isekai'd**

"Be honest, Yotsuba, did you pick this just because it's like one of your manga?" Ichika asked while the words loaded in. "Or because the author likes you the most?"

"A bit of both." The fourth quint admitted, raising her arms up in guilt. "Give it a shot, let's see where it goes."

_After reading to chapter 4_

"What!? That's where it ends!?" They all exclaimed, all hanging by the edge of the sofa. Yotsuba shot up, stomping angrily at something...in the room. "Yotsubrain, you better get back to writing! This was so good." She yelled, pouting before sitting down and glancing at the title of the story the youngest quint decided on...

"Yotsubrain-kun mentioned somebody named Xiuzou. He's written quite a bit himself, maybe he's..."

"No!" Yotsuba yelled, startling the star wearing sister to the point where she dropped the mouse she was using to scroll through the website. "Try that one with Nino as the thumbnail...Burning the midnight oil..."

"If we read that, we'd be here forever. Pick something short." Ichika commented, looking at the clock on her phone worryingly.

"Ichika has a job, I almost forgot about that." Miku spoke softly. "How about affection meter? Or Five Equal Angels?" She gave her own suggestions. One by one, they kept listing stories they'd like to read.

"You can all read those in your own time." Itsuki argued. "For my choice, we're reading..."

* * *

**The Conquest of Uesugi**

"See, that wasn't so bad, right?" Itsuki turned, finding her sisters glancing down at their phones or sleeping. In hindsight, reading a history book to people who don't enjoy studying may not have been the best idea. The only one that seemed to pay attention was Miku.

"He did well to rewrite it like a historical journal." The third commented, standing up and waking the others. "Though, now I'm curious. Why did Yotsuba not want us to read that one author's work?"

"Shall we find out?" Itsuki said, moving the cursor over the story titled...

"No!" Yotsuba shot awake, switching off the tv and the computer hooked up to it. "No, no, no!" Yotsuba yelled, waking the first and second quints with the noise. She reached her hand to the ground, pulling them into...

* * *

...the next scene. The sound of her sisters sleeping made Yotsuba sigh in relief. The night sky made her smile, seeing as it was just before noon before she pulled her stunt. "I did what you asked me to." She said to nobody.

**A/N: **Thanks Yotsuba. you're a lifesaver.

"You owe me one, Xiuzou-san." She spoke to nothing once again. "By the way, you, Mr reader. Thanks for reading this, and both Xiuzou-san and I think you should read the stories here. They're really good. And no offense to the authors of the stories mentioned here."

**A/N:** Isn't that supposed to be my line? Anyway, I just thought it'd be something fun to write. I'm sorry, and thank you to the authors.


	6. X:Fanfic 2

"Alright, part 2! This is going to be fun!" Yotsuba yipped, throwing open her sisters' bedroom doors and dragging them to the couch. "This time, let's try some more stories from Tusk Act IV."

Ichika rubbed her eyes, glancing over to the fifth sister while giving her a wink. "Ara, ara...he wrote one of those for everyone?"

"I don't know. But I hope not. I don't know if my heart can take anymore." Itsuki said, already turning red from the memory of reading one of the author's works. "Let's go with the oldest to the latest."

"I have an idea." Nino turned with a sinister grin, snatching the mouse away from her sister and messing with the search filters. "Alright, let's get started with..."

* * *

**Cynosure**

"Oh, this one starts with Miku. But when exactly is this set?" Ichika asked as they read the opening paragraphs.

"During the exam chapters, right before the scrambled eggs arc..." Itsuki replied, scanning through the original manga on her phone. "But this is different. Look, it says that Yotsuba got the best scores."

"What? That's impossible!" The fourth sister exclaimed, reading a bit further into the fanfiction. The five of them continued reading, interrupted by chuckles from the first and second sister once they reached the italicized text.

"Quite the imagination you have, Miku~" Nino said, staring at the middle quint as she turned redder than a tomato.

"And the old men mod..."

"That isn't true! That's not even a real game!" Miku muttered in shame, hiding her face in the pillow she held on to as Yotsuba dragged her out of her room.

"Well, a quick google search proves..." Yotsuba interrupted everyone, pulling out her phone and typing it out. "Aha...what am I looking at?" She asked to no one

**A/N: I don't know either**

"A-Anyway, Ichika's in the scene now." Miku desperately tried to change to subject of conversation, diverting all attention back to the fanfic.

* * *

"Well, he got the picture correct." Nino said, noticing the date. "But a one in five chance is still pretty good odds." She huffed, reading on.

"Still, a lot of the focus has been on Yotsuba in this story. I wonder where she is." Miku wondered aloud, receiving a playful slap from the fourth sister.

"Right here. Let's keep going, who's next?"

"Me? Wait..." Itsuki put on her glasses, squinting as she analyzed the choice of words with greater scrutiny. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT FOOD!?" The youngest quint jumped up to her feet, starting a small tantrum. "It's not fair! Fanart, fanfics...Even yesterday, my own daughter thought I was eating in the bath!"

"Well, you were having a type of sausage in the story from yesterday..." Miku muttered under her breath, garnering smirks from the second and fourth sisters who heard her due to proximity.

"Now, I'm sure they're just joking." Ichika stood up, placing her hands gently on the youngest quint. "And I'm sure a large portion of our fans love you."

"Perhaps...perhaps I'm overreacting. Shall we continue?" Itsuki coughed, composing herself as the two sat back down. The group kept up to their task, reading through story Itsuki's panic as Nino searched for the glutton.

"Oh, this is where I come in!" Nino read on excitedly.

* * *

"They really won't let go of those drugging incidents..." Yotsuba laughed softly, trying to calm the seconds' growing excitement. Why was she so excited in the first place?

"Oh, he's here..." Ichika commented as Fuutarou appeared in the story, joined by Yotsuba. "And those two are together..."

"I...I don't have a good feeling about this." Itsuki said, already thinking of the direction this story was going with consideration of the short summary.

"Wait...hold on...Kyaaaa!" The sisters screamed as they read further.

"Oh...oh no..." Itsuki muttered as Ichika, Nino, and Miku read aloud, describing in vivid detail the events of the story as it took a mature turn.

"Wa...wawawaaa..." The fourth sister, the winning sister in the story, looked as if her brain was being fried. It was one thing when it was Itsuki, like in the story from yesterday, but seeing your name and imagining your body doing things like those made everything seem unusual.

"Ooohh Itsuki!" Ichika teased, her cheeks going red. "Oh my god..." She said as the sisters all reflexively found themselves bringing a hand to their lips.

"I...I can't take this!" Itsuki screamed, covering her ears to guard them against her sisters' voices. Shutting her eyes and covering her body, the fifth sister wanted nothing more than to leave and return to her room.

* * *

"Oh, here's Ichika again." Nino said, reading further. "Wait, now I'm curious...do any of us..." She couldn't finish her question as she heard the third sister raise her voice to avoid the topic.

"Under the bed...with people...doing it above you..." Miku muttered, looking down at her chest and imagining the closed quarters the Nino in the story was in. Every movement on the bed would be transferred to her body through...

"And...there they go..." Ichika said, finally finishing the scene depicting...the deed. The three elder quints looked to their younger siblings who were trying desperately to preserve their innocence.

"Is it over?" Itsuki asked, nearly brought to tears at the perverted piece.

"Well...at least Nino in this story was...spunky? Is that the right word?" Ichika replied, going over to the kitchen to splash some water on her face.

"L-Let's read one more...I don't think I can handle many more of those..." Miku said, more composed than her younger siblings but visibly as red as their hair. And that's what they did, choosing to read another story from the same author...

* * *

**Siliciano**

"Oh no, alcohol. That's not a good sign." Nino said, still somewhat red from the previous tale.

"I wonder which one of us could handle alcohol the best." Yotsuba asked, earning a scolding from the youngest sister, who had become invested in the story that started with the meek sister.

"Oh...this escalated quickly...already in bed with him, and all..." Miku said, reading intently. The sisters remained quiet, as this story seemed a little tamer than the one they had just finished reading...seemed...

* * *

They continued in silence, sneaking glances towards the third and fourth of their group to gauge their reactions. Yotsuba was already looking away, twiddling with her fingers as the Yotsuba in the story was...bolder than she was. Miku...Miku just stared on as every paragraph made her bite her lips and wince. They had barely gotten halfway when the eldest, sensing something was wrong by looking at the third's face, spoke up.

"Alright, we're stopping now." She said, shutting off the laptop they were reading it on. Nino agreed, wrapping an arm around Miku and staring at her sullen eyes. Itsuki sighed.

"I knew that this was a bad idea." The fifth said, glancing down at her phone. "I will read the original manga, hopefully, something like this doesn't happen to us in the future."

"..." Miku and Yotsuba remained quiet, even as her sisters returned to their own quarters.

"Miku...I..."

"I know, Yotsuba...there's no way that'd happen between us, right?" The third sister asked, standing up and shaking her head in a futile attempt to knock the memory of those words out of her skull. "But, just in case, I think we shouldn't be drinking any time soon." Miku slowly made her way to her room, wiping away a tear that slipped out of her eye.

* * *

"Let's stay away from the 18+ section next time. It's...painful." Yotsuba sighed, walking over to the fridge to pour herself some juice

**A/N:** Agreed...

"By the way, Xiuzou-san, why don't you want us to read any of your work?"

**A/N:** I'm my worst critic. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone.

"Have any more fun requests? We'll be waiting" Yotsuba waved, downing her glass as her phone rang with an alarm. "Oh, the basketball club. I almost forgot that I had to meet up with them to talk about something!" She screamed, dashing up to her room. "Bye!" She yelled, leaving the bottom floor of the apartment silent.


	7. X:Fanfic 3

"Xiuzou-san, the exams were so hard!" Yotsuba said as she sat down on her bed after shutting her door. "So, Uesugi-san is going to retire soon, at least according to the next chapter..." She added, looking at her phone as the prophetic chapter lit up her screen. She paused for a moment, looking around the room as if she was waiting for something, but nothing happened. "I guess he's not here." She mumbled to herself, walking out of the room and finding her sisters going about some unusual things. Ichika was at the table overlooking a piece of paper with her phone on one side and her savings in another. Nino was doing her usual thing of cooking food for them, but Miku decided to help out in the kitchen that day, and Itsuki...

"Father, has Uesugi kun said anything?" She asked as she stepped out onto the balcony of their highrise apartment. One thing was shared between the five of them, the sense of unease that showed on their face meant that they had read through the current arc of their lives: what the manga called_ seven goodbyes. _It was an odd sensation for the lot of them, knowing the events that were to come. Itsuki stepped back inside soon after with a disappointed look on her face. "Father already received his resignation, it appears that we couldn't stop him."

"I'm just glad that we avoided that fight that started things off." Ichika sighed, stretching her back. "But to think that his retirement was still going to happen. It's strange." She added. Yotsuba looked around at all of her sisters, their faces all dower from the news; at least they weren't surprised by it this time.

"Hey, as long as we do what the story showed us, we'll be able to stay with Uesugi-san!" She said, trying her best to keep everyone's spirits up. "We just have to make sure we move into that apartment before Christmas, we have time to prepare. But for now, why don't we just relax and enjoy ourselves. We just finished the exams." She walked over, setting up their TV with a display of the fanfiction site they used previously.

"This didn't end well last time." Miku muttered, her eyes falling toward the floor as the sisters reluctantly walked over to Yotsuba's side. "I hope that you don't pick any of the weird ones." She watched as Yotsuba the cursor to a certain author's username. "Xiuzou? Why him?"

"I uhh, have a feeling that this will be better than last time." She said, pushing her fingers together as she averted her gaze. "There are no sex scenes, at least." She added as they picked the first story that caught their fancy...

* * *

**Chrono-cles of the Nakano**

The first story they had was a time travel story, one that piqued nobody's interest in particular. "Oh, I see. That's how he's doing it." Ichika commented as they read through the first few paragraphs. "That's going to be confusing." She added as they got to the nickname assignment portion where they separated their past, present, and future selves into groups and gave them nicknames.

"He's not good with names, is he?" Nino commented, chuckling to herself as she read out the titles given to their future selves.

"I agree, but my main concern would be how he deals with continuity." Itsuki said, getting everyone's attention. "What would happen to the present or future versions of us if our kid selves saw something that they weren't supposed to see?" Yotsuba's ribbon instantly shot up as she asked her sisters if they would be willing to skip over to the next chapter. They said no, but they finished the first chapter quickly and managed to get to the next part that answered the fifth sister's question.

"That... this is confusing." Miku spoke out, reading a few paragraphs again. "I don't think that he knows what he's doing." She added as they made their way to the next chapter. Things only got harder to understand as it progressed, with the author eventually dropping it to work on something else; the story was left unfinished.

"That was a letdown." Ichika rubbed her eyes. "What about this one..."

* * *

**Limited Screenings**

"This one's about you." Yotsuba said as the page loaded and the words flooded the screen. It was short, only consisting of one chapter that was only a few hundred words long. "This was one of his earlier works, so it's pretty bad." She added, taking note of the grammatical errors and the inconsistencies in Ichika and Fuutarou''s personalities.

"But for someone that just started, I kind of like it." Ichika smiled, reading a happy end to her story that she hoped for. "It feels weird to read these types of stories, now that we know who wins." She said, turning her gaze toward the fourth sister as Yotsuba started turning beet red. "But it does make me smile."

"He made one for each of us, right? Let's read them all together." Nino said, taking control away from Yotsuba to read his story about her. They were all short, barely classified as stories and more like footnotes or writing prompts, but they each made them feel a little bubbly on the inside. Yotsuba chose to leave as her sisters read the next story...

* * *

**Side's Stories**

"These ones are about our friends. And it looks like the first one is about Ebata-san." Miku looked over at the chapter title as they started reading. It was a slower story, one that assumed the things that Ebata would do in the coming weeks once they left their luxury apartment. She looked over at their pet fish, walking over to it to feed it a little and check its water tank.

"Do you think that Ebata-san would really do this when we move out?" Ichika asked, looking up at her bedroom door as she felt a small wave of guilt run down her spine. "Because if he will, then..." She wordlessly walked up the stairs and peered into her room, seeing the mess that always seemed to follow wherever she slept.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Nino walked up behind her, taking a look for herself as her eyes shifted to her elder sister. "Oh..."

"We can discuss the move and things relating to it at a later time, let's read the next story, shall we? It's also good way to practice our English." Itsuki called them all over to read the next chapter of the story. "Who's Tsubaki? I don't recall anyone by that name." Placing a finger on her head as her ahoge drooped and swayed in confusion. Nino was the one to pipe up, offhandedly mentioning that her friends knew who she was.

"I see, so the broadcasting club. Still, I find it strange that we haven't run into her a lot, especially with Ichika here." Miku wondered as they started reading. "I wonder when she shows up in the series; we're around the events of the 40th chapter or so, yet we've seen no sign of her in school and in the manga."

"3rd year, maybe?" Ichika chimed in, leaning forward as she read the chapter first. "She seems to be a very minor character, there's not a lot to go off of from here." She says.

"Still, this chapter is all over the place. It seems like were jumping from one month to the next." Itsuki rubbed her eyes and adjusted her glasses. "One event to the next, with very little substance." She added, sighing. "But it does give us some insight into the future events, though I'm not sure if these will actually come true." The four of them continued reading, finishing off the chapter as Itsuki started thinking about their strange situation. A dower expression found itself on her face as she lowered her head. "Why do you think these people make these stories and artwork of us?"

* * *

They all turned their attention toward the youngest sister as Itsuki put her phone on the table, a collage of artwork of the five of them on her screen. "What do you mean?" Miku asked, looking at it as she opened up her own phone.

"I just find it odd. Is it self gratification? These will never be part of the canonical timeline, yet they make it anyway." She asked as Yotsuba walked out of her room. A smile slowly started forming on her face. "These really are beautiful." She started scrolling down the collection of art with her sisters.

"They are." Ichika said, pointing to one that caught her eye. "And I think that they do it because it's beautiful. What other reason do they need?" She added, stretching her back as she looked out the window. "I want to thank them for it."

"We probably won't be able to." Miku put her feet up on her seat as she hugged her knees. "It's a strange feeling. Is this how you feel whenever a movie comes out, Ichika?" She turned to the first sister, seeing her nod in acknowledgement. "It's getting late. the exams might be over, but I have things I have to do." She got up, walking toward her room as Nino called out to her.

"Are you going to practice your cooking?" Nino asked, getting a smile from Miku in response. "How far ahead did you read?" The second sister asked as the room fell silent.

"I read as far as I could." Miku answered, standing by her door with her hand ready to open it. "But it wouldn't show me the last few chapters. I don't know why though." She added as her sisters got up to walk after her, all except Yotsuba who only opened up her phone and swiped the screen a few times.

* * *

"We should probably go to sleep." Itsuki said after a few minutes of a heated conversation. "Everyone. I think that we should stop reading this manga, at least not so far ahead. It's dangerous to know about the future, and we don't know what will happen if we change something that we weren't supposed to." She coughed to get everyone's attention as she entered her room. The sound of the other four doors shutting echoed in their apartment. The clock ticked away as sleep seemed to evade each of the quintuplets. Despite her words, Itsuki opened up her phone and started reading the manga; she stopped right before the story arc of their third year festival. As the screen faded to black, she sighed; certainly the others were doing the same in their own rooms.

She was right. Curiosity got the better of them all, and they all arrived at the same end. "What? How come I can't see this?" They asked themselves as they took a closer look at their screens. Instead of the first chapter of the festival arc, a grey screen with black text greeted them. "Failed to load." With that, the sisters sighed and put themselves to bed, all except one.

* * *

"I..." Yotsuba mumbled to herself as she sped through to the ending of the story, skimming through most of it in a curiosity fueled binge. "Xiuzou-san, did this ending make people happy?" She asked to nobody in particular.

**A/N: **Yeah.

"Did it make people angry?"

**A/N: **Yeah. You really can't please everyone, so I kind of expected it to happen.

"Wait, wasn't this supposed to be about us reading your fanfics, why'd you not let them read the big one?" She asked, pacing around her room and stopping by her mirror, her fingers feeling around her ears.

**A/N: ** I, well, it's been a while and I kind of forgot how my stories went. And I haven't written any fanfic about you guys in a while, so It'd probably be hard.

"What are you doing now?" She asked again.

**A/N:** Experimenting.

"Are you going to stop writing about us? The manga ended, right?"

...

...

...

**A/N: **There are still stories that can be told about you guys, and I will try to write what I think of.

"I see. Anyway, shouldn't you end this chapter soon?" Yotsuba smiled, heading for her bed again as she looked over at her ribbon. "You left this one with a lot of loose ends, you know."

**A/N: **Yeah. Gives me a reason to come back to this, and a place for me to start the next chapter on if I make it. Anyway, thanks for reading.

"Bye bye, see you next time!"


End file.
